


Arms Open

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Chris saves the day, Discussion of Abortion, Enter other super best friend, First date Jitters, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Stripper AU, it's mild but I felt it still needed to be tagged, pregnant victor nikiforov, quality best friend time, the ultimate best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takes place in rosered00's stripper Au world--A fight between Victor and his abusive boyfriend pushes both beyond their limits. Victor is sent packing. He's now without a job, without a home, and six months pregnant. With nowhere else to turn, he seeks help from the one he knows he can always depend on, no matter how grim the road ahead may seem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seriously, Fuck Titles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636176) by [rosered00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered00/pseuds/rosered00). 



> Ever since I read SFT, my curiosity was piqued about the night that Victor was thrown out. I wondered, what could possibly lead someone to kick their pregnant boyfriend out into the cold, just like that? That's a pretty special level of awful. 
> 
> So, I decided to take a crack at writing it. And of course, following it up with what happens when he flees to Chris's house. Because, I think we all need a little sunshine after a storm, yea? 
> 
> Enjoy!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

“Could you do the dishes tonight? I would but…my feet are in agony.”

Were his boyfriend a loving and doting man, someone who truly cared about Victor and the baby he was selflessly incubating in his belly, he most assuredly would’ve heard his weary lover’s explanation as a subtle plea to relieve his pain and, without a second thought, would’ve told him to kick back while he gave his screaming feet a soothing rubdown. ‘Sure I’ll take care of it,’ he would say. ‘Don’t you worry. And I’ll take care of those sore feet too. You just relax sweetheart.’

But Matvei was not a doting, caring lover. In fact, the title ‘lover’ was stretching it. Despite how much Victor desperately wanted it, love was a scarce concept in their relationship nowadays. Which made the fact that they’d be parents in a few short months all the more frightening. 

There was no offer of tender massages, and not only this, but Matvei refused to help with the dishes as well. 

“For God’s sake Victor, you’re not sick, you’re pregnant. You can handle a few dirty pots.”

Victor flinched slightly at his scathing tone. “I-I know, I’m just…so _tired_.”

The temperamental brunette rolled his eyes. “You’re _always_ tired lately.”

“…well forgive me, but carrying a baby isn’t the easiest thing in the world to do, you know.”

“Didn’t think of that when you were begging me to fuck one into you, did you now?” A smirk pulled at Matvei’s lips. If he’d meant it as a playful tease, Victor didn’t find it funny. It only further solidified that this wasn’t a serious matter to him. At all.

Fearing the taller Russian’s fiery temper, Victor bit his lip, eyes falling to his lap. Or, what was left of it. “...never mind,” he murmured. “I’ll take care of it.”

Despite the protest of his poor abused feet, he pushed himself off the couch with a grunt and trudged into the kitchen. Halfway to the doorway, Matvei called, “Hey when you finish in there, bring me a beer?”

An unseen tired scowl plastered itself across Victor’s face. “Sure.”

He looked around the huge kitchen as he scrubbed at the expensive pots and pans that littered the sink. The most high-end stainless steel appliances on the market, black glass-faced cabinets, marble countertops. Definitely a kitchen fit for the gods. This whole house was, really. He thought about all the people who would give anything to live in a place like this. But Victor? He would happily live in a trailer if it meant sharing his bed with someone who actually wanted him. 

By the time the last pan was placed on the drying rack, a sharp ache in his back had taken root, one more thing to add to the mile-long list of discomfort. Tossing the towel onto the counter beside the sink, he huffed wearily and fetched a drink for his darling boyfriend. 

Matvei seemed to be a bit more agreeable when Victor had returned with his beer in hand. He even offered him one of his striking smiles, which was, sadly, a rare treasure to be bestowed with. 

With his boyfriend seeming to be in better sprits, Victor seized his opportunity and cozied up to him while he explored Instagram on his phone. With weary eyes, he scanned each post as he scrolled along, until he spotted one that made him gasp lightly. “Ooh!” he squealed. “Georgi’s sister and her husband just posted the pictures from their photo shoot!” A dreamy smile stretched across his lips. “Ohhh she looks so beautiful. I can’t believe she’s having twins.” He shoved the phone in front of Matvei’s face. “Look, they had them taken at the Mikhailovsky Garden! Aren’t they stunning?”

Matvei showed minimal interest, looking only long enough to appease the other. “Those things are stupid,” he stated, tipping back the bottle of obnoxiously expensive beer. 

“…no they’re not,” Victor disagreed, brows furrowed. “They’re really sweet and romantic. See look, in this one they’re doting over her bump and in this one he’s kissing her cheek! And they’re all taken in front of this breathtaking wall of flowers.”

“Yea, exactly. Stupid.”

Visibly deflated, Victor slowly lowered his phone. “It’s only stupid because it’s something you’d have to do with me and the baby, right?”

“That’s not what I said.”

“But it’s true. It’s just like when I asked you to come with me to Lamaze classes, or go shopping with me the other day to look for a crib. It’s like anything that has to do with the baby is dumb or unnecessary to you.”

“Victor…” Matvei groaned. “Don’t try to pick a fight with me tonight. I’m really not in the mood.” 

“Of course not. You’re never in the mood to do anything with me anymore. Good or bad.” 

“Well Jesus Christ can you blame me?! Every time I open my mouth you wanna turn what I say into something to argue about. Or you’re whining.” His voice morphed into a cruel mocking version of Victor’s voice. “Maaaaatt, my back hurts, will you rub it? Matt, I don’t feel good, can you make me some tea? Matt, help me pick out baby names, I can’t decide, Matt fetch the heating pad. Uggh, why do you drink in front of me, you know I can’t and it isn’t faaaaiiir! You’re always staying out late and never home anymore.” His voice abruptly changed back. “No shit, anyone would stay out if they had to listen to you squawking nonstop like you do!!” 

Feeling like he’d been struck across the face, Victor shied away from the other, a hurt scowl on his face. His voice sounded shaky as he spoke. “Well if you’d be just a little more willing to help me, maybe I wouldn’t have to whine so much!”

“I help you all the time!”

“No you don’t!” Teeth gritted, Victor jammed his fingers into his hair, anger building in his core. “And when you do you’re always inconvenienced. And it’s really starting to upset me. We’re gonna have a baby together in a matter of months, and if you can’t handle me being a little emotional and needy, how the hell are you going to be with our child?! Your patience is practically nonexistent already, because you’re making fun of me right now and putting me down instead of supporting me when I need you most!” He took a deep breath, trying to level himself back out, but he had little success in that department. “Look…taking care of a baby is going to be really hard on us. We need to be on the same team from now on, we don’t need to be butting heads. It’s not going to work if we’re already frustrating each other.” 

Matvei stared ahead, one finger tapping the side of his beer bottle. He was quiet for an eerily long moment before finally responding. “I don’t think it’s going to work anyway.”

“What do you mean?” Victor asked.

“I mean this whole baby thing. I don’t think it’s gonna work…”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t really want it anymore, alright?”

Victor abruptly pulled back, as though Matvei’s words had physically burned him. Glaring harshly in disbelief, he curved a protective arm around his bump. “How could you say that?” he hissed in a whisper. 

“Well fuck, Victor, you asked. I just gave you an honest answer.” 

Victor bit down on his lip to stop the quiver that threatened to form. “You can’t just decide you don’t want them anymore, they’re on their way, whether you like it or not! And they love you, no matter how you feel about them.”

Matvei shook his head. “It’s a squirming blob, it has no concept of love yet.”

“You don’t know that!!”

“I do…and I also know that I don’t want a baby anymore, and I just think it would be best, for you and me both, if we terminated. Blank slate, you know? Start over. There’s so much I still wanna do before I settle down.”

Victor felt like he wanted to vomit. Preferably on Matvei himself. How could he speak of abortion so lightly? Like it was something people did every day. Like it was as simple as dropping a college course or returning a shirt because you found a tear in the fabric. No big deal. 

This was an extremely big deal. This was a life they created together, and he wanted to end it. 

“You realize what you’re suggesting, right?” Victor attempted, voice cracking audibly halfway through his question. “Telling me that you think it would be best to get rid of our baby, whom I love dearly, forcibly rip it out of me and end its life…just because you’re not ready? I’m positively horrified you’d even suggest that.”

“Victor, come on, I know you miss how things used to be for us. Before all this baby crap, when it was just you and me, doing whatever we wanted. It was our life and no one else’s.” Matvei reached for him but Victor pulled away.

“Well it’s not just us anymore. It’s time to grow up and stop being selfish. Because I’m not getting rid of this baby. I’m the one carrying them and I want them. Even if you don’t.” 

“See now you’re calling me selfish, yet you’re the one being stubborn about this and refusing to hear me out. Having this baby is just gonna push us apart even more! If that’s what you want, fine. But don’t call me the selfish one when there’s a solution and you don’t want to take advantage of it.”

“I can’t believe you!! You actually think it isn’t selfish to ask me to get an abortion because you’re a coward who can’t man up? Are you mental?!” 

“I’m not a coward! I’m not afraid of raising a child,” he shrugged, a sickeningly casual gesture. “It’s just not something I want right now.”

“You _are_ a coward! And I’m the idiot here, for holding onto hope that you were different! What sane person thinks it’s not selfish to take something, someone away from somebody else, just because they don’t want to be bothered with it? That’s one of the most selfish things I’ve ever heard!”

“Victor…”

“I held onto hope that you were different. You promised you wouldn’t be like him!”

“Victor, watch it,” Matvei warned, voice suddenly turning icy. 

But Victor was too upset to heed the warning in Matvei’s tone. Instead, it was taken as a challenge. Rage flared up deep inside him, and he spat the words out with all the force of a cobra striking its prey. 

“You’re _just_ like Sergei. But somehow less of a man than he is.”

Matvei’s eyes flashed and a split second later he hurled the glass bottle he gripped. It sailed right towards Victor, who barely dodged it before it crashed loudly against the wall. Glass shards flew, liquid and foam spattering the tile. 

Victor didn’t even have time to recover. He opened his frightened eyes just in time to see Matvei lunge and grip his shoulders like a vice. “You little _bitch_. I am _nothing_ like him,” he hissed, fingers digging into the other’s arms and causing enough pain to make Victor yelp and squirm. “I am ten times the man he’ll ever be. Don’t you _ever_ compare me to him!” Teeth bared, he violently shoved Victor off the couch. 

Victor lay crumpled on the floor, heart thumping to a frantic uneven pace, chest rising and falling with shallow, gulping breaths as he tried to calm himself back down. Steeling himself, he looked back up at the cruel monster he’d unleashed. He was well and truly terrified in his presence, but did his damndest not to let it show, grasping at what scraps of dignity still remained within.

With one arm, he braced himself to stand. Then he encircled both arms instinctively around his defenseless unborn child. He didn’t even want to refer to the little one as theirs anymore. “Lay a hand on me again and I’m out of here.”

“Go,” said Matvei. “Leave. Get your shit and get out.”

Victor just stared at first, in disbelief that something with such a bright and inviting beginning could end in blistering, disastrous flames.  
He was thrown from his small stupor by Matvei’s shouting. “I said get out! Before you piss me off even more.”

“Fine!” Victor shouted back, retreating to the bedroom. Emotion coursing through him in a powerful surge, anger and sadness battling for a bleak victory, he focused on the task at hand. He began to shove the most necessary of his belongings into a duffel and then scurried out the front door.

And he didn’t look back.

Three blocks down the road, he’d found a bench to sink onto while he processed everything. 

After one very heated fight and being physically thrown to the floor by someone who once claimed to be in love with him, he was now single and homeless, on top of being six months pregnant. He wanted to cry, or scream, or both, but he was still in too much shock from it all to do anything other than stare off into space.

A harsh wind blew by, bringing him back to the present. Teeth chattering, he rubbed at his arms, looking around at the dark, empty street that spanned out in front of him. He wanted to get out of the cold, and it set in that he couldn’t; he had nowhere to go. 

That’s when the tears began to trickle down his face. 

“I’m so stupid,” he whispered, covering his face and sniffling.

Then, as though his guardian angel reach down and tapped him on the shoulder, it came to him.

His one lifeline.

Biting his lip, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed, waiting nervously. Until a familiar voice answered. “Hello?”

“Chris. H—e-ey. I-it’s me,” he attempted in a very meek and wobbly greeting. 

“Victor, mon chéri,” Chris answered, concern enveloping his tone. “What’s up? Everything alright?”

“Erm, not exactly,” Victor squeaked before swallowing past the large lump in his throat. “M-me and Matt had a fight. A really bad one. H…he kicked me out.”

There was a silent pause, followed by a deep sigh that was equal parts livid and sympathetic. “God Victor, I’m so sorry.” Unbeknownst to Victor, Chris had been fearful of this very thing happening for weeks, and now it was a chilling reality. “When did it happen?”

“About…ten minutes ago, I-I think?” 

“Where are you now?” Chris asked, sounding like he was struggling to maintain a calm composure. 

“Um…” There was a pause as Victor tried to figure out exactly where he was. “Corner of Sixt-eenth and Main.” It was becoming more and more difficult to keep his voice from hitching as he spoke. “Chris…the reason I called is because…would it be okay if I stayed with y—”

“Yes Vitya, of course, you know you never need to ask. Can you catch a bus? If you can’t, I’ll come get you. I just don’t like the idea of you waiting for me out in this cold, but if you need me to—”

“No, no I’ve got enough for the trip over. Thank you so much,” Victor whispered, the sheer gratitude in his answer undeniable. 

“Please, mon cœur, a thank you is not needed. But I do need you to tell me when you’re close so I can come down to let you in, okay?”

“Okay. I’ll see you soon.” 

Victor ended the call and hurriedly pulled up a list of routes and corresponding stops on the local bus app. Thankfully, he found one that would make a stop a few blocks away. He hoped the baby wouldn’t mind another short walk down the pavement.

When he reached the bus stop, he followed the small group of others filing in, silently paid the fare and wandered back to find a seat. Clusters of families and friends already occupied a good portion of the seats. Most were either asleep or peering into their phone or talking amongst one another. A few, however, glanced up at the new set of passengers they’d be sharing the remainder of their route with. Victor felt a few pairs of eyes on him and instinctively cradled his bump in response to the silent glances.

Near the back he found an empty row and settled into the window seat. And not a moment too soon, for the baby had suddenly become rather restless, most likely from the previous trek in the cold, and sensing the spike in Victor’s anxiety. He lowered his head as he gazed down at his belly, wispy silver locks brushing against his face, doing gravity’s bidding. A protective hand dropped to caress the prominent curve of his bump, rubbing at the spot where he could swear he’d felt a tiny foot.

“We’ll be okay, zvyozdochka. We’re going to go stay with Chris. Everything will be alright.” As he looked out the window, fixing his gaze on the countless stars glittering in the night sky overhead, he couldn’t figure out who needed more convincing: his little one, or Victor himself? Curling up in the seat, guilt began to seep in, infecting his thoughts, constricting his heart. He couldn’t help thinking that if he hadn’t fired back so angrily, perhaps the situation could have been diffused. And then he and his unborn child wouldn’t be homeless.

Dear God…what were they going to do now?

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled to his bump, teeth clamping down on his trembling lower lip. He wiped away a lone tear that had escaped and trailed down a pale white cheek. “I’m so sorry that I got us into this mess.” He sniffled. “But I’ll get us out. And we’ll live a happy life, even if it ends up just being me and you. I promise.”

[][][]

He had nearly been lulled to sleep when the bus arrived at his stop. Duffel slung over one shoulder, he stepped off and made his way down the sidewalk, tapping out a text to Chris to let him know he was almost there.

As his house came into view, an upscale modern villa, and a massive one at that, a wave of relief swept over him, and he found himself walking a little faster than normal, in dire need of refuge that only his closest friend could provide. He’d reached the front door in record time. It cracked open just far enough for Chris to slip through. He and Victor met halfway in a tight embrace.

As soon as Chris’s arms were around him, Victor clung to his friend for all he was worth and only then did he allow himself to fall apart. Face buried in the fabric of Chris’s cashmere sweater, he began to sob. From fear. From regret. From relief. From stress. From being so fucking tired he could barely stand.

“There now, let it out,” Chris murmured, holding him securely, gently stroking Victor’s head of silver hair. “Oh mon cœur, I am so sorry.” 

The fingers threading through his hair was almost enough to make Victor forget everything. Almost. Still sobbing weakly, he looked up at the other, tears spilling from wide, anguished blue eyes. “I’m scared, Chris.”

“Oh hon I know, I know you are. But it’s gonna be alright.” He reached up and wiped Victor’s tears away with his thumb, lightly resting his palm on a fair slender cheek. “You’re with me now and I’ll do what I can to make all of this a little easier for you.”

Victor managed a small smile, huffing out a shaky breath. “I’ll find a way to make it up to you.”

Chris waved a hand dismissively. “Hush and get inside, before you and that sweet baby freeze out here.”

Victor followed closely behind, sighing a weary “thank you” when his friend relinquished him of his duffel. The heat that greeted him on those first few steps into the decorated foyer was such a welcome contrast to the biting cold lying in wait just across the threshold. 

“Sit sit,” Chris urged, a hand to Victor’s back, using his free hand to gesture to the plush couch in the living room. He then disappeared around the corner, returning shortly after with an armful of blankets. Victor, looking slightly less exhausted than before, now that he was sitting and warm, looked up and smiled gratefully at his friend, humming his appreciation when Chris draped a thick blanket across his lap and gave him the rest to bundle up in however he wished.

“What do you say to some hot chocolate?” Chris asked.

“I say bring it on. Oh, but…” he trailed off, a guilty look in his eyes when his gaze dropped to his belly. 

But Chris simply chuckled. “Not to worry, I made sure to keep a box that’s low in caffeine. And by low, I mean barely none at all. You’re in the clear.”

“Have I mentioned lately how truly wonderful you are?”

“Mmmm you might have, but there’s absolutely no harm in reminding me,” Chris sang as he sashayed into the kitchen to prepare their hot chocolate.

Victor got cozy in his spot on the couch, reclining a bit in an effort to alleviate some of his back pain. Before long, Chris was back at his side, handing him a warm mug.

“Thank you,” Victor mumbled, accepting the hot chocolate with a smile that was almost as warm. But it never reached his red-rimmed eyes. Though a few long sips of the sweet beverage did put him at ease. At least to some extent. 

Chris settled beside him on the couch, expression clouded by a look of deep sympathy. “You feel up to talking about…what happened?”

Slender fingers idly gripping the straw in his mug, he stirred the chocolatey blend, pale lips pressed together in unease. “There’s nothing to talk about really. We got into a fight, something we’ve been doing a lot lately. This one was bad though…” 

His voice grew shaky as he continued. “He tried to convince me to get rid of the baby, and I sort of lost it, and it just blew up from there. And then he…he shoved me down…”

“He hurt you?” Chris asked, looking positively appalled. And rightfully so.

Biting his lip, Victor nodded slowly. “And then he told me to get out. So I did.”

Jaw tightly clenched, Chris’s face quickly cycled through an array of emotions, anger being the most dominant. 

“You’re better off not being there then,” Chris finally said, tone level, but the contained ire could still be heard along the edges of every word. “You’re better off without him. You can do so much better, Vitya.”

Victor huffed a laugh that was completely void of any trace of humor. “A little late for that. Nobody would even glance my way now.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yes it is,” Victor swiftly disagreed, but his tone lost its venom the moment his gaze wandered back to his bump. The shaky mumble from before reclaimed him. “Nobody wants to share a bun that was made in someone else’s kitchen.”

“How do you know that? You could run into someone and hit it off and they end up caring about your baby just as much as you.”

“That’s absurd, Chris. And it’s absurd to think about even trying to put myself back out there.” Ambushed by a fleeting moment of panicky desperation, Victor snatched his phone back up. “Maybe if I apologize, he’ll let me come back and then—”

With a stern frown of disapproval, Chris placed a hand on Victor’s wrist. “Victor, stop. Do you hear yourself right now? You’re actually willing to go back to this bastard after he forcibly shoved you down in the heat of an argument? He could've easily hurt you and the baby. And you're wanting to run right back?”

Victor refused to look him in the eye. Instead he stared down at Chris’s hand, its grip on his wrist firm but gentle, words tumbling out in a weak whisper. “I don’t know what else to do.”

“I already told you what you’re going to do. You’re going to stay with me. You’re not going back to him. I won’t let you.”

“But I—”

“Victor. You're not going back. It’s over.”

Any resolve Victor may have had crumbled then and there. Setting his phone and mug on the side table, he covered his face as a fresh wave of tears spilled out, shoulders shaking with weary sobs. “Chris I can’t, I-I can’t freeload on you! That is-n’t fair to you! You’ve got your ow-wn life and, and responsibilities! I’d be in the way!”

Peeling Victor’s hands from his face, he replaced them with his own, cupping each cheek gently. “Victor, let me ask you something. Do you consider your baby a freeloader?”

That slowed Victor’s emotional momentum right away. “No! O-of course not. I-I-I love them-m. I’m happy they’re h-here.”

“Well there you go. Now you listen to me and listen good. As long as you're in my life, you will _never_ be in the way. Ever. You’re a core part of it, and that will never change. And right now you need help, and as your best friend, I’m here to provide it. Please. Let me help you.”

Victor could only stare back at first in slight shock. Then he simply nodded his head and managed a whimpery “okay” as he collapsed against his friend and surrendered to another wave of loud, violent sobs.

Chris immediately wrapped him in a protective hold and began to stroke Victor’s hair, fingers carefully threading through the silky strands of silver. Other than a few words of comfort whispered here and there, he stayed quiet for the most part, letting Victor cry it out. He needed this, so badly. He’d been at the edge of a cliff for so long, thinking he’d make it up and over. But instead he’d been thrown off into a freefall.

That’s where a true friend always came in. Waiting with arms opened wide. Like a safety net.

The two stayed up a bit longer, packing away heavy conversation for a later time. Instead, they watched a movie together and finished off their hot chocolate. Not long after, Chris’s cat joined them on the soft sectional, curling up between them. Chris ran his hand along his furry companion’s back. The white angora purred in response and nuzzled against Victor’s leg. He grinned wearily at the little fluffball, and it began to set in that this would all be okay.

He’d be okay.

 

~So when you feel like you can't take another round of being broken  
My arms are open  
And when you're losing faith and every door around you keeps on closing  
My arms are open~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mon cheri - my sweet  
> zvyozdochka- little star  
> mon cœur - my heart
> 
> Apologies if there are any typos. I beta my own stuff and it's easy to miss those pesky mistakes sometimes. 
> 
> Hope you liked. And a big thank you to roseredoo for letting me borrow her world and write about it.


	2. Nice to Meet You...Again

Yuuri hung the phone up and let it fall to the floor with a dull thump as he covered his face with both hands and groaned.

“What?” asked Phichit, piping up from the other side of the couch.

“He said yes,” Yuuri answered, his tone one of utter defeat.

Phichit blinked and scratched the back of his head in genuine perplexity. “That is _the_ saddest reaction to scoring a date that I’ve ever witnessed.”

“It’s not that and you know it.” Yuuri glanced down at his phone glumly, but made no move to pick it up.

“So, what’s the problem then?”

“Phichit, I said horrible things to him. _About_ him. And his baby! I honestly don’t even know if I can face him after that.”

“What exactly did you say to him?”

“I was just…talking about his pregnancy and him, and I did it all in a way that was just…really cold. Asking about his ex, painting this…this nasty image about the way he’d been taken when he got knocked up. I wasn’t looking for a response, I was just saying what I thought was fitting in the moment, going along with the whole act, ya know? But thinking back on it all…God I never should’ve said any of it.”

“Well, you said he came during, right?”

Yuuri’s brow quirked. “…yea. I got major shit for it afterward, but yea.”

“Then I don’t know why you’re so worked up. He must’ve been okay with it.”

“It doesn’t matter that he got off, Phichit! That’s beside the point! The point is that I said awful things to him and I feel like shit for doing it. He might be okay with it but I’m not!”

“Yuuri, chill. You were treating him as a client, providing a service that was paid for beforehand. It wasn’t until later that you began to consider him as someone more than just another customer, right? So you can’t beat yourself up for what was said in the process. You were doing your job. I doubt he’s going to hold over your head the things you said before you considered him dating material. So relax.”

Yuuri huffed and sat up, scratching a nervous itch prickling along the back of his neck. “You’re right. Like always. I just…I really don’t wanna fuck this up, and I feel like I already have.”

“Okay, again, chill. Did he or did he not accept the offer when he could have politely turned you down?”  

Yuuri didn’t answer. Instead he groaned into his hands. A favored response when he didn’t have a strong argument to come back with.

Yuuri felt the couch dip when Phichit planted himself next to his anxious friend and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’s gonna be fine, man. Just be yourself. I mean, not the stripper you, the _real_ you.”

“What if the real me is a disappointment?”

“We gotta do something about that negative nagging that goes on in that head of yours. He said yes. Before you go second-guessing, try to keep reminding yourself that he could’ve turned you down but he didn’t. He must’ve felt a connection. So, tell that worrisome part of you to stuff it. You scored a date. Let yourself be happy about that.” Phichit smiled that infectious smile of his and lightly nudged him. “Go show him who Yuuri really is."

  [][][]

 

They decided to meet each other at the coffee shop. That way it wasn’t too formal. It was their very first date, after all. Best to keep things simple.

Yuuri arrived first. He lingered by the shop entrance, leaning against the brick wall of the adjacent building. He at least hoped he looked relaxed on the outside; inside he was…a mess.

He watched as people and cars passed, the anxious little monster inside him making him wonder if the other had changed his mind.

But then he saw Chris’s shiny sports car wheel into an empty parking space, and that absurd worry was put to rest. Stepping around his flashy convertible, Chris strolled up to meet him on the pavement, lowering his designer shades and waving at the other whilst giving a playful wink. “Yuuri, darling, hello! Beautiful day isn’t it?”

Without waiting for an answer, Chris helped his friend out of the car and Yuuri laid eyes on Victor for the very first time since the night at the club.

Holy hell, he could say that again. And again. And again. Beautiful indeed.

Victor smiled and waved shyly. And it was all Yuuri could do not to gawk and start drooling right there. Instead, he waved back just as shyly. “Hi, Victor.”

“Hello again, Yuuri.”

“You know,” said Chris. “It’s hard to recognize you, out in broad daylight, and without the fishnets. But you pull off linen nicely, I must say.”

Yuuri smirked. “I learned from the best which fabrics to stick with.”

Humming his appreciation, Chris looked at the two as they exchanged bashful glances. “Well, don’t think I need to do any introducing. I hear you two have already gotten to know each other fairly well.” He bumped hips with Yuuri, stifling a laugh as the other blushed furiously.

Then a more serious expression claimed Chris’s features. “Now, you be good to my Vitya. He’s been through a lot recently. If you’re anything but nice to him, I’ll hear about it, and I _will_ come after you.”

Yuuri honestly couldn’t tell if Chris was joking or not. So he held a hand up and simply said: “I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

“Good.” Chris then directed his attention to Victor. “I have to meet with a coworker here in town. I’ll swing back by to get you when we finish, alright? Have fun!” He blew a kiss to his dearest friend and shortly after he got back into his car and sped off.

“Well,” Yuuri began, trying to break the awkward silence. Which was ironic, since he could be the epitome of awkward at times. “Shall we?” he said, gesturing to the door.

The two stepped into the quaint little coffee shop, the smells of fresh roast enveloping them almost immediately as they got in line.

When they reached the counter, Yuuri allowed himself the chance to sneak a few glances at Victor’s striking face and incredibly adorable baby bump. Both were equally hard to look away from and he’d only had a few very short seconds to spare each before Victor had turned and offered a blindingly gorgeous smile. At that point, Yuuri could do no more than flash a nervous grin in return and swiftly avert his eyes. The plain white countertop was so boring in comparison, but first date anxiety showed him no mercy. None whatsoever. At the very least, the bland distraction helped him get his thoughts together enough to place his order.

Once they’d both gotten their drinks and decided on a table, Yuuri set his latte down and straightaway, began to pull Victor’s chair out for him.

“Do, uh, do you need any help?” Yuuri asked suddenly.

Victor smiled but shook his head while easing down into his seat.  “I think I can manage. But thank you.”

“Okay…sorry, if that was overstepping or anything, I just thought since you…” He trailed off, staring down at Victor’s hand as it came to rest on his protruding belly, realizing just how quickly he’d lodged his own foot in his mouth. “Ahh, I, never mind,” he quickly but sloppily amended. “Sorry.” Things were off to a magnificent start already.

Victor simply chuckled, strands of silver hair spilling over his face before he gently combed them back a bit. “No, don’t be, I appreciate the offer. And you’re not overstepping. It’s really cute you thought that though.”

Yuuri nodded numbly but said nothing. He’d caused himself enough damage already.

The way Victor looked wasn’t helping matters either. He wore a dark grey knit sweater. It bunched loosely around his arms and shoulders, as though oversized. Along his torso however, the fabric strained faintly against the round curve of his belly. A black undershirt peeked out over the v-neck.

It was as though he’d been plucked right out of one of Yuuri’s very own fantasies. And yet, there he was, in the flesh, smiling almost coyly at him from across the table.

Since Yuuri felt like he’d already earned a strike this inning, he promptly clammed up. Which meant Victor had to take the reins. And he did so with great enthusiasm.

“So,” he began, leaning forward. “I’m sure I’m not the first to tell you, but you’re very good at your job.”

“Oh, well thank you. I really appreciate that. I know it’s not something society deems as a proper job, per se, like teaching or working retail, or something like that,” he shrugged. “But it’s where I’m at. Might as well try to be the best I can until another opportunity comes my way.”

“I don’t think people who work in the business of carnality are inferior to anyone else. You do what you have to do to survive. Whatever that may be.”

“Yea, exactly. I mean, I like what I do. The people I work with make it worthwhile. And my clients do pay well. But all in all, I’m just trying to make it.”

Victor stared down at his coffee, a somber smile spreading across those lovely pale lips.  “I understand. I think that’s all any of us are trying to do.”

Yuuri could tell he’d, unintentionally, struck a chord. Nice going, he berated mentally. We’re two for two and we just got here!

“So, uh, was that first strip club experience?” Yuuri asked, attempting to make quick amends. “Or have you been before?”

“Oh no, that was my first. I guess you could tell by all my wide-eyed gawking that it was all pretty new to me, huh?”

Yuuri snickered. “Not necessarily. We have regulars that still stare like it’s their first time out.”

“Oh, well, I’m glad to know that wasn’t what gave me away.”

The two both laughed, and Yuuri could feel himself beginning to relax in Victor’s presence.

“So what made you decide to give it a try?” Yuuri asked.

“My best friend insisted I tag along with him.”

“Chris? I bet that was an interesting conversation.”

Victor breathed another light laugh, biting his lip and tucking another misbehaving lock of silver hair back. “You have no idea.”

 

Two Nights Prior---

 

Chris sat on the edge of the square ottoman, regarding his dear friend with the same expression one uses when trying to approach a spooked horse. Hands folded in his lap, he looked intently at Victor, who was lounging in his favorite spot on the sectional.

“Now, before you say no, I’m going to need you to keep an open mind about this, alright? And hear me out.”

Victor quirked a brow at him before plucking up another grape from the plate of nutritious snacks beside him. “…alright.”

“Okay…” Best to rip the band-aid right off instead of trying to slowly peel it away. “Strip club.”

“What?!”

Chris was already holding both hands up to him. “Hear me out, you said you would,” he quickly reminded. Taking advantage of Victor’s current state of shock, he went on. “This particular one is a really prestigious little establishment. I know several of the performers there, they’re very nice. And one is a good friend of mine. We go way back. He’ll be on stage tonight, and I think you would thoroughly enjoy the show he puts on.” He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows in playful punctuation.

But all Victor could do was gawk in response. “Well that’s great. But did you ask if their expensive cabriole sofas have a weight limit? Because I don’t think I fall under it.”

“Vitya,” Chris chided, frowning in disapproval. “Stop it. You’re barely on the cusp of your third trimester.”

Victor scoffed faintly. “Tell that to the bathroom scale. And my back.”

“Come on,” Chris tried. “It’ll be fun. I promise. And it’ll be good for you to get out. You’ve been camped out in here for days and I can tell it’s starting to make you feel gloomy. A change of scenery may be exactly what you need right now.”

Pursing his lips, Victor mused over his friend’s words, moving his hand to rest it atop his belly and drumming his fingers against it. The baby had stirred a few minutes ago and provided their input by nudging against Victor’s palm. Or maybe they simply wanted that last grape that got away.  

“What do you think?” Chris pressed eagerly.

“I think you’ve lost it, to be making an attempt to convince your single, very pregnant friend to accompany you to a strip club, of all places.”

“You’re not allowed to call yourself ‘very pregnant’ until _at least_ the thirty-second week mark.”

“Chriiiiiss,” Victor groaned. “You’re not listening!”

“I am!” he laughed. “I’m listening. I hear you. You’re hesitant because you feel like you’d stick out, and you’re still out of sorts from everything that's happened.”

“That, and I have absolutely nothing to wear.”

“Now let’s not jump to conclusions about that particular matter. The perfect outfit for you may be waiting right inside my closet.”

Victor glanced down at the faded t-shirt that was doing its best to keep his bump covered, a sliver of stretched skin still managing to peek out, and then reverted his gaze back to his best friend with a look that screamed ‘You can’t be serious.’

“Before you completely knock the idea, let’s see if we can’t find something that speaks to you. Fair?”

Victor still wasn’t sold on the whole idea, but after all Chris had done for him over the past few days, he at least owed it to him to give it a try.

“Alright,” Victor sighed. “I’m in.”

“Fantastic!” He reached out with both arms and helped his expectant friend up off the couch. “Let’s go find something to compliment those lovely baby blues of yours.”

As Chris eagerly led the way, Victor followed after, looking down at his bump and giving it a gentle rubbing. “I know,” he said, using a soft voice as he spoke to the baby. “I know, he’s crazy. But maybe we can humor him, hm? He’s been pretty good to us.” He felt what he could only assume was a tiny fist gliding up the front of his belly and he massaged the stretched skin with a warm smile as he made his way down the hall to Chris’s bedroom.

Victor leaned against the doorframe of Chris’s massive walk-in closet. Meanwhile, Chris busied himself with looking his friend up and down while mulling over his choices. “I think,” he finally said, “that sticking with solid colors would be our best bet.”

“Good call. I’m not a big fan of patterns. They look weird on me now.”

Chris made a face and then pulled a top from his collection and tossed it to Victor. “This one is always a winner. And the material is super soft. Very comfortable.”

Victor gave a hesitant frown, holding the shirt up against his body. “I might could’ve made this work a few months ago. But there’s no way now. Try again.”

Chris had him try on several more, but none of them were quite roomy enough to accommodate his steadily growing bump. Which didn’t come as a surprise to Victor. Chris was tiny, and though they could share clothes once upon a time, the sun had set on those days. For now, at least. 

Feeling worse than before after a rather disappointing fashion show, Victor sat on the bed and moaned. “Forget it Chris. It’s hopeless. I appreciate you wanting to help me, but this isn’t working.”

“Wait, I have one more idea.” Chris began to search through the more forgotten depths of his closet. All of a sudden, there came an excited cry from inside. “Aha! Here we go.” He rejoined his friend, a cardboard box in his grip. Setting it down, he pulled out a few articles of clothing. “These belonged to an old boyfriend from years ago.”

“And you...kept them?”

Chris shrugged. “He had good taste, and I thought I might use these for a nice layered look. Only, I’d forgotten I had them, until now. Here, try this one on!”

Victor was already over it, but he rolled his eyes and stood back up, taking the collared button-down and slipping his arms through each sleeve. So far so good. But now would come the true test. Lips pressed together, he tugged at each section, pulling them to meet over the center of his belly. They came together. One button done, then two, and three. And before he knew it, he and baby were all covered up.

“It fits!” he rejoiced, viewing himself from all sides in the mirror, both palms pressed to the lower curve of his stomach. “Mm…barely, but it’ll work!”

A proud smile on his face, Chris chuckled. “It looks very nice on you.” He bent down and pointed at his friend’s baby bump. “And you, try not to wiggle around in there too much. If you end up popping any buttons, that’ll make for an awkward story your poor papa will have to tell my tailor.” He gave the bump a gentle pat as he passed by.

“Hold on, why do I have to be the one to give an explanation? It’s your shirt. Or, your old boyfriend’s shirt.”

“Yes but you’re wearing it, love. You must be held accountable for the actions of your child, and that starts in the womb.”

“I’m going to smack you. Hard.”

“Just don’t go for the face, that’s all I ask. It’s my most important asset,” Chris replied with a wink.

“Funny, I thought that title was claimed by your ass.”

“They’re both equally important, but feel free to smack my ass all you want, dollface. That zone is very much fair game.” He gave a playful shake of his rump, laughing when Victor swatted at him. “Alright, alright, now, next order of business: pants.”

Victor groaned. Oh did he have to?

Looking back on it, going through the aggravation of having to put pants on was well worth it, because he’d won himself a date with arguably the most attractive man he’d ever seen. And Victor had laid his eyes on many a man. But there was something special about this one. It couldn’t be explained; he could just feel it, deep in his soul. And whatever it was, it was pulling him right in.

 [][][]

Now the two were casually sitting across from each other in a cozy corner of a coffee shop, laughing about Victor’s retelling of the evening of their strip club encounter.

“Glad to know that Chris is still as persistent as I remember.” Yuuri added a packet of sugar to his latte and mixed it well before taking another sip. “And why doesn’t it surprise me that he keeps clothes from past lovers?” He shook his head, falling silent and allowing himself a moment to admire Victor’s face again. God it was lovely. “So, the strip club is not your normal spot to hit, eh?”

Victor grinned sheepishly in return. “Not…exactly.”

Yuuri laughed again. “That’s alright. So, where do you like to go when you’re out and about?”

“The library or bookstores are favored places for me. My last job was actually at a book store. It’s where I met…my ex.”

Yuuri watched Victor withdraw a bit, pale white hands rubbing uneasily at his arms. Yuuri wanted so badly to know about what had happened there, curiosity running rampant inside his head. All Chris had told him was that this now ex had made Victor move out. How much of a selfish asshole did one have to be, to be fine with kicking their expecting boyfriend to the curb in the dead of night? It was inhumane.

But, curious as he was, he knew better than to pry about something so personal this early on. Instead, he leaned forward with an unassuming smile. “Where else do you like to go?”

Yuuri’s warm, attentive nature had Victor’s uneasy expression melting away with every passing second. He was just so…so comfortable!

“Well,” Victor went on, tracing the rim of his cup with one finger. “I love to go to the river. I used to go to Yelagin Island with my family all the time when I was younger.”

“I love that place!” said Yuuri. “It’s especially beautiful in the fall. Looks like something right out of a painting.”

“I know!” Victor gushed. “Oh! And, I don’t know if you’re a fan, but I love going to the theatre. And when I say theatre, I mean the kind with ballets and elaborate stage productions. A lot of people think it’s a silly thing to be into, but they can transport you to the most incredible places.”

Yuuri nodded. “They really can. Have you ever seen Three Sisters?”

Victor’s eyes widened, and they began to gleam brightly. He breathed a small laugh of disbelief. “That’s one of my favorites.”

“Really? Mine too! Everyone’s role is intertwined so well in the story, and every time I’ve seen it, the chemistry between the actors is just so raw and compelling. It’s a sad story, always breaks my heart just a little to watch it, but that doesn’t stop me from loving it.”

Victor bestowed his date with another stunning, bashful smile. “We have more in common than I thought.

Tingles coursed just beneath Yuuri’s skin and he chuckled warmly. “Maybe we could go see it together some time. Or we could catch a different play. There’s several I really enjoy. I mean, some are way too sad, and I’ve seen a couple that were kind of boring. But the ones I like I can watch over and over. They’re timeless…” he trailed off, gaze dropping as he laughed again and adjusted his glasses. “Ah, sorry…I’m rambling.”

“Oh no, don’t be sorry! It’s cute. _You’re_ cute.”

“Uh oh...that’s not always a good thing in the dating world…” Had he blown it? He was notorious for that, much to his own dismay.

“No it _is_ a good thing!” Victor assured, reaching over and placing his hand atop Yuuri’s. “Trust me. Anyone who enjoys a play gets points in my book.”

Yuuri hummed in thought, relief settling in as he gingerly took hold of Victor’s outstretched hand. “Well hopefully I can earn a few more before the day’s over. And uh, you’re really cute too, by the way.”

The flush of red pooling in Victor’s cheeks had Yuuri’s heart doing somersaults in his chest. Moments later, Victor giggled, and it was one of the sweetest sounds he’d ever had the pleasure of hearing. Yuuri hadn’t known him very long at all, but he did know that this person was someone who deserved to be treasured. He could feel it in his very core. Even if Yuuri wasn’t the one to have that honor, whoever did had better give this silver-haired angel all he wanted out of life.

“Well, don’t stop there,” urged Victor. “Tell me more!”

“More?”

Victor grinned and nodded eagerly. “Yes, silly. I want to get to know you more. You seem like someone worth knowing.”

Funny, thought Yuuri. I was just thinking the very same about you.

“Hmmm…well…ahh where do I even start?” His lips pressed together in a tight line, he rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. He’d never been all that great at selling himself. Well, not on a personal level, that is. “Erm…” He could feel a mild stream of panic creeping up inside him. He tried to come up with something, anything, but his mind wasn’t letting him do much of anything aside from admiring those breathtaking azure eyes.

Smirking, Victor stirred his cup of decaf and took a sip. “I have an idea. Let’s play a game. I’ll ask you something and give you two choices. And you tell me which one you’d pick. And if you’re feeling brave, you can tell me why.”

This had Yuuri perking back up. An icebreaker game? That sounded a thousand times better than talking in circles while stumbling through a choppy monologue about his life. “Game on.”

So the two jumped right into a game of ‘This or That’. It ranged from simple stuff like “pool or beach?” and “pancakes or waffles?” as well as “cats or dogs?” to which both emphatically declared in unison: “Dogs of course!!” This, naturally, led to discussing their shared love for poodles.

The more they played, the more thought each set of options was given. And the questions became “would you rather live in the city or the country?” and “If you could only have one, would you rather have music or art?”

After so many rounds that they lost count, the two were laughing and teasing each other like old friends.

“I got one that’ll get you thinking,” Victor said, eyebrows jumping wickedly. “Love or money?”

Yuuri scoffed. “You can’t even pit those two together. There’s no contest. Love of course.”

Victor crossed his arms. “But without money, won’t the love fade?”

“Not if it’s real, no. Infatuation fades. So can attraction without the comfort money gives you. But if the foundation underneath is real, then hard times aren’t going to weaken the bond. If it’s real love, compromises and sacrifices are made, because making sure the other person is happy is what’s most important to you.” He leaned back, a wistful look on his face. “But my friends have all told me that I gotta face reality, that it’s not something to wait around for, because it doesn’t really exist.”

“That doesn’t mean you should stop looking,” Victor quickly replied. “Maybe they just haven’t found it yet either. It doesn’t mean it’s not out there somewhere waiting.”

Yuuri’s eyes met Victor’s, the pair admiring each other in silence. A silence that was promptly broken by a fairly loud growl from Victor’s stomach.

He blushed and gave his belly a disapproving frown. “Thanks. I’m trying to make a good impression. Not that you care.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. “Baby might be hungry,” he offered.

“Most likely,” said Victor, rubbing at both sides of his bump. “Their appetite is voracious. I’m actually surprised they made it this long.”

Yuuri hesitated, not sure how to respond at first. “…is there something here that you like I can get for you?”

“Oh you don’t have to—”

“I want to,” he insisted. “You can’t lie and say you aren’t hungry. I have audible proof now. So tell me what you want, and it’s yours.”

Victor looked like he was hoping his request could go beyond the realm of food. “They make the best blueberry scones here. That sounds pretty good right about now.”

His attentive date was already making his way to the counter. Little did he know he’d just racked up on a ton of points after that one.

When Yuuri returned with the other’s pastry treat, Victor happily thanked him and started nibbling into the fresh scone. He’d only gotten a few bites in when his phone buzzed. He checked it, reading the text on the screen, face falling a tad. “Chris is on his way to get me.”

“We can go outside to wait on him, if you like.” Yuuri held his hand out and when Victor took it, he carefully pulled him up.

Looking down, Victor licked his lips and patted his belly with a smile. “Mmm, I hope you’re enjoying this as much as I am.”

Yuuri led him outside and helped him get comfortable on an empty bench on the pavement. “So uh, how far along are you?” he asked as he took seat beside him. “If you don’t mind me asking, I mean.”

“I’ll be twenty-eight weeks tomorrow,” Victor answered before taking another bite of his scrumptious scone. Based on his moans of delight, it must have tasted pretty good.

“You must be excited.”

“Oh I am. But I’m also really scared. I don’t have a place of my own at the moment, or a job. After Matvei kicked me out, Chris generously offered to let me stay with him until I figure things out.”

“Victor, look, I…I don’t really know your whole situation. But I want you to know that…I’m so sorry that happened to you. You and your baby deserve much better.”

“Thank you, Yuuri,” he murmured softly in return. Moments before, fear had flashed in Victor's eyes. But now, something very different had joined the mix. Hope, maybe?

After finishing off his snack, Victor discarded the paper in the nearby receptacle, and then brushed any stray crumbs off his clothes. Afterward, he rested his hands on the lower part of his prominent bump, palms cradling the active little one inside. “So, you aren’t scared away at all, by…this?” he asked, giving his belly a gentle caress for emphasis.    

“What? No, I…” I feel like absolute shit for how I spoke of you and your baby. I regret ever saying those terrible things to you and about you both. You’re not a toy to be played with; you’re a wonderful human being that needs to be cherished. “…I think it’s…beautiful, actually. Honest.”

Beaming, Victor inched closer, until their shoulders were flush against one another. “Oh Yuuri. I had you pegged all wrong.”

“Oh?”

“Mhm. Chris was right. You are a completely different person compared to your act at the club.”

“Well, that’s because that’s all it is. An act. Who am I on stage is not who I am in real life. You’re getting the real deal here, so I’m sorry if this disappoints,” Yuuri chuckled, shoulders rising and falling in an apologetic little shrug.

Victor shook his head, that same dreamy smile tugging at his lips. “Oh no, I’m glad this is the real deal, because I like this Yuuri much better.”

“Yea?” Yuuri grinned. “Enough to…maybe want to see me again?”

“Without a doubt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm sorry for those typos if there are any, they are slithery little snakey snakes when they wanna be. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! And if you're curious, I do have a rough draft of a third chapter typed up. Sooo, catch ya next time! :)

**Author's Note:**

> mon cheri - my sweet  
> zvyozdochka- little star  
> mon cœur - my heart
> 
> Apologies if there are any typos. I beta my own stuff and it's easy to miss those pesky mistakes sometimes. 
> 
> Hope you liked. And a big thank you to roseredoo for letting me borrow her world and write about it.


End file.
